1. Field
The present embodiments relate to organic light-emitting display devices and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to organic light-emitting display devices and methods of manufacturing the same, wherein the manufacturing methods are simplified.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A flat panel display device such as an organic light-emitting display device, a liquid crystal display device, or the like is manufactured on a substrate, on which a pattern including a thin-film transistor (TFT) and a capacitor and a wiring connecting these, is formed.
In general, patterns having micro-structures including a TFT are formed on a substrate, on which a flat panel display device is to be manufactured, and the fine patterns are transferred to the substrate, e.g., an array substrate, by using a mask having these patterns.
Transfer of patterns using a mask is usually performed by using a photolithography process. In the photolithography process, a substrate, on which a pattern is to be formed, is uniformly coated with a photoresist, and the photoresist is exposed using an exposure equipment such as a stepper, and the photosensitized photoresist, if the photoresist is a positive photoresist, is developed. Also, after developing the photoresist, the pattern is etched by using a remaining photoresist as a mask, and unnecessary photoresist is removed.
In the above-described transfer process of transferring a pattern by using a mask, first, a mask having necessary patterns needs to be prepared, and thus the manufacturing costs for preparing a mask is increased as the number of processes using a mask is increased. Also, since the above-described complicated processes need to be conducted, the manufacturing method becomes complicated. In addition, the manufacturing time is increased, which also increases the manufacturing costs.